Lies and Decide
by lisapizzalol
Summary: Alex thinks that her life is PERFECT, Perfect best friend and a Perfect boyfriend. That changes when she has to keep deciding about being with her best friend or her boyfriend. Things are also collasping because Mitchie has been battling keeping her love for Alex a secret. Demena
1. My tooth and the text

"Look at me" i tried to gain her attention but she was not giving in.

"I can't..." she choked out.

I placed my right hand on her cheek and moved it slowly and softly to her chin and made her look into my eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed a lifetime but it was only for like two minutes. Her eyes filled with tears that wanted to fall but didn't they stayed there until she blinked and i saw a tear fall slowly down her cheek. I took my thumb and wiped it away. She turned her head again and was about to stand up but i grabbed her wrist and pushed her to sit back on the bed.

"You can't leave Mitchie we are not done talking..." My voice didn't sound demanding, it came out almost as a whisper.

"Why are you doing this to me?" i heard the frustration in her voice.

"I thought this is what you wanted? you said i quote 'You being with Nate is the happiest i have seen you' end quote, so why are you acting this way towards me?" My voice was now too sounding frustrated.

"Alex it isn't that i don't want you with him because i see how happy he makes you, but you just are ALWAYS with him and never have time for me anymore..." she was going to break down crying any moment i heard it in her voice.

"Mitchelle Torres i would never choose my boyfriend over my best friend I'm sorry that I'm always with him i guess i just never noticed that I have been distant towards you"

It was true i didn't notice that me and Mitchie haven't been spending that much time together anymore.

"Whatever look i have to go talk to you tomorrow i guess..." She ran out of my room and i looked out my window and i saw her already make it outside and running across the street.

I walked over to my bed and gently threw myself on it reaching over and grabbing my photo album. I started from the beginning, there was one of me and Mitchie when we were about seven, it was the day we went to go see "Cinderella" on ice. She had her hair in two pig tails with her bangs evenly across her forehead wearing a pink shirt with blue polka dots and I had my hair straighten out shoulder length with a purple jumper and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. I smiled to myself because I remembered that was the day my tooth fell out.

_"Mitchie Look! my tooth" I was so eager._

_"Your bleeding lets take you to the hospital lexi" She was always the safe one._

_"No silly" I was laughing so hard and i snorted and ran to the bathroom to rinse my mouth_

_Mitchie ran after me and was behind me wanting to look but looking away because she was scared._

_"Mitch its okay" i smiled at her and she laughed and i was confused why, she just wouldn't stop laughing so i turned to the mirror and saw my reflection I had one of my front teeth gone while the other was stable and in place._

I fell asleep going through the album i guess because when i woke up the book was on my face. I got up from bed and squinted my eyes to read my clock, it said it was 3:00am. I grabbed my phone and saw that i had 3 text messages, 2 from nate and 1 from Mitchie.

Bestfriend3 7:32pm : srry bout 2day... wanna hang 2morrow after school?

MyNate3 8:39pm : Bae i planned a perfect date for us after school 2morrow

MyNate3 9:12pm : Good night bae :*

I wanted to cry, they were making me decide from the both of them if i picked Mitchie Nate would get all mad and i would feel bad about bailing on a date and if i picked Nate Mitchie would get all sad because i bailed on her...again. I didn't know what to do so i just went back to sleep and decided to leave it until morning.


	2. Sick and Tears

I woke up and ran to the bathroom I had to puke. I came back into the room I was bloated and my eyes was puffy, I wasn't going to school today. I went to check my phone and saw that I had 1 new message, it was from Nate.

MyNate3 6:30am: Good Morning Beautiful I'm going to pick you up today so uh do not get a ride with Mitchie Love you

I sighed and threw the phone to my bed, I didn't know what to do I texted Mitchie and told her I wasn't going to school today to not bother coming by. I laid back down in bed and waited for Nate to stop by and tell him that I wasn't going to school. I heard a honk outside and screamed through my window for Nate to come upstairs.

He came in and gave me a half-smile and I returned one even though I was in no mood.

"Hey baby…Um what's wrong?" He looked at me with worried eyes

"I'm sick idiot" I laughed and he came over to the bed I tensed up and sat up and pushed myself up against the headboard.

"Don't get smart before I have to smack you with a Twinkie" He chuckled and then gave me a kiss goodbye.

I ended up just sleeping all day until I heard a knock on my room door.

"Come in…" I coughed and hid my head under the covers, I had no idea who was in my room and I didn't care.

"Lexi you left me at school, I have no friends I was all lonely oh my god it was like the worst" It was Mitchie I knew simply because she was the only one allowed to call me 'Lexi'.

"Hey Mitch, I am doing perfectly fine thanks for asking" I chuckled and got out from the covers. She looked into my eyes and we were staring into each other again. I turned my head because I was scared of the intensity going on in the moment.

"Alex I have to tell you something and promise me you won't freak out…" She looked at me with worried eyes and I was scared, she never called me 'Alex' unless it was a serious topic.

"What's up?" I swallowed hard all this nervousness I didn't know where it came from or why the urge to cry was coming up.

"I saw my father yesterday for the first time in like six months yesterday and he told me something tht made me think…A lot." Her eyes swelled up in tears and they were falling slowly down her face in a pattern.

"What did he tell you" I was going to start crying myself I could feel the lump in my throat.

"He's gay…" She came over to me and rested her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair she was balling now and I heard loud soft cries.


	3. Thinking and Stares

**Why thanks reviewer's you don't know how happy it makes me that people are reading this thanks a million i will continue as long as i see people are reading and reviewing. Now to the story :) 53oi**

Mitchie ended up spending the night, she was finally asleep but i couldn't fall asleep i was worried and scared and I was just...confused. I laid my head down and wrapped my arms around Mitchie now i was comfortable and i think i was now able to fall asleep. My eyes were about to close and i was going to travel into a deep sleep, but instead my phone began to vibrate so i sat up and took it off my nightstand and saw it was Nate he told me he was sorry he couldn't make it after school today. I didn't reply... i didn't know why but my feeling and the way i looked at Nate was different now. I closed my eyes after 10 minutes of thinking and fell asleep.

When i woke up the right side of the bed was empty i looked at the time it was 10 a.m. I got up and went to the bathroom i didn't feel sick anymore. I went downstairs and saw Mitchie on the couch watching our favorite show. She giggled at the show and i couldn't help but smile to myself, that's normal right? I ended up sitting next to her on the couch and we watched some TV together.

She got closer and grabbed my hand my heart dropped because well she scared me it was random. She put her fingers in between mine and laid her head on my shoulder, it didn't feel weird...it felt right.

"Mitchie..." I whispered her name.

"Lexi..." She whispered back.

"Are you feeling any better hun?" I pulled back from our position and looked into her eyes.

"No..." She was going to end up crying again.

"It's going to be OK I'm here" I placed my hand on her cheek and carressed it.

My phone began to make a LOUD annoying vibrating sound on the coffee table, she looked at the table and saw the name 'MyNate:)'. She looked away and pulled back away from me.

"You should get that..." She got up from the couch and went upstairs, I starred at my phone and sighed.

MyNate:) 11:09 am : Hey baby... I'm coming over today

I went upstairs and told Mitchie Nate was coming over today and she ended up glaring at me.

"Bye Alex" She was mad, she didn't call me Lexi

"I could cancel..." I was worried to her response.

"No hang out with your boyfriend what kind of Bestfriend would i be if i intruded on your relationship, call me later i have to go" and with that she walked out the door.


	4. Cries and advice

**I decided to do another chapter for today well because i see that my chapters are short so after this one they will be a bit longer. Enjoy :)**

Nate cam over and we were laying down on my bed, i was sitting between his legs and our hands were intertwined. I felt him breathe across my neck and became stiff, i felt cold lips place themselves onto my skin and i just sat there frozen. He began to suck and pulled back he left a mark i could tell and all i could do was sit there silent. He began to then nibble on my ear, and whispered

"I want you.." I knew what he meant.

"No..." I felt bad and scared i pulled away and ran to the bathroom and locked my bathroom door.

"Lexi I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Lexi please come out..." His voice was soft and worried.

"DO NOT CALL ME 'Lexi', only Mitch can you know that, and what makes you think we are ready for where ever you wanted this to go huh Nate?" I was angry and i was shouting this through my bathroom door with me sitting and my back against the door.

"You know what I'm leaving, I think Mitchie is putting things in your head don't bother calling me Alex i won't pick up..."

I didn't responded i felt tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this he was walking out on me this was the first argument me and Nate has had and i felt horrible. I hope he wouldn't break up with me because i really wanted him in my life. I would have called Mitchie but part of me said i shouldn't. Our friendship was going to end up crashing because i was scared to talk to her about my relationship problems now and now what was i suppose to do when i needed my Best friends shoulder after arguing with my boyfriend.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door that interrupted my thoughts going through my head.

"Alex hunny what happened Why did Nate leave so angry?" It was my mom I didn't want to talk to anyone i needed time for myself to think things through.

"Mom i love you and i would talk to you but i need time alone...please" I loved my mom she was like my other best friend and me and her had a strong relationship.

"OK hunny but if anything i'll be downstairs cooking dinner" I heard her steps getting farther.

I unlocked the door and walked over to my bed. I laid there looking at the ceiling thinking about how my relationship with the people outside my family i loved the most were going down the drain and i had no idea what to do. I wasn't my fault i couldn't be two places at once, they are making me feel like it's either one or the other.

Mitchie should know that i still love her and want to be with her. But it can't be the same as when we were younger being with her ALL the time no matter how much i wanted to, i have a boyfriend now.

Nate should know that i still have a best friend to be there for and i just can't push her away and act like it's just me and him now no matter how much i loved being with him. Mitchie was before him and I'm not letting her escape my life over a boy.

Thoughts were going through my head and i eventually let my eyes close and fell asleep.

I woke up from a knock.

"Baby girl time for dinner" I smiled at my mom and got up from bed and followed her out the door.

"Mom... when you had a boyfriend when you were my age did you also have a best friend?" i looked down at my food and started to pick at it.

"Yes i did and boy was that a DISASTER..." She chuckled and looked at me.

"Mom Mitchie and Nate are making things so hard for me and i just don't know what to do..." My voice was low and i pushed my plate aside i lost my apatite and didn't want to eat.

"Aw I'm sorry hunny, but I think that maybe you should talk to both of them together and tell them how you feel about what is going on" I smiled up at my mom she always gave me the best advice.

"Thanks mommy, I love you... can i be excused i don't feel like eating?" I was worried she was going to make me eat but she just nodded and told me it was OK for today.

I decided to call Mitchie because i was still worried about her and what happened with her father. I the phone kept on ringing and finally she picked up.

"Hey Mitch..."

"Hi Lexi..." She wasn't mad she seemed sad though

"How's home? and you know the thing with your dad" It came out almost as a whisper.

"It's fine I guess, i mean i don't really feel like talking to him not that I'm mad at him well i am but ONLY because he didn't tell me that's the reason he left.

"Sorry Mitch...You could always come over if anything..."

"I don't want to feel like I'm taking up you and Nate time Alex"

"Mitchie stop it, stop making me feel bad i told you i was sorry look I'm trying to find time for the BOTH of you why are you acting like this? Is there something wrong with him? Do you know something i don't?" I was getting angry

"ALEX! if i knew something i would tell you!" She hung up before i could speak i threw my phone across the bed and decided to take a shower.


	5. Nemo and giggles

**I'm home waiting to leave so I'm going to make another chapter :) **

****I felt tears rolling fast down my face, i couldn't BELIEVE Mitchie what the hell is wrong with her? Shes really changing! i couldn't stand it. I was hurt, angry, confused and frustrated. I heard a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I didn't want company and i didn't care who it was all I wanted was to be alone.

"Lexi please open the door..." It was Mitchie, i got up from bed and unlocked my door and she followed behind me.

"What do you want, you have a lot of nerve coming over here!, What has gotten into you?" I blurted out all these things not giving her anytime to respond to it.

"Lexi...I noticed something about myself and i needed to tell someone and i want you to know first..." I pushed my feelings aside for the time being and listened to what she had to tell me.

"Go on..." I told her

"Lexi I have the gay gene i guess from my dad" She looked away as if she was ashamed

"Mitch there isn't anything to be ashamed of it OK i won't treat you any different if you scared of that... How long have you've known?"

"A long time but i haven't admitted it to myself and i just don't know how to deal with being different..." I hugged her and felt something i have never felt. Mitchie was giving me butterflies something Nate did when me and him first kissed.

"Thanks Lexi for accepting me i don't know what i would do if you would have never talked to me again for this..." She smiled at me and i smiled back and pulled her in for another hug. When we pulled away i got up and began pacing and she just starred at me awkwardly.

"Lexi are you OK?" She laughed and got up and grabbed my wrist. I pulled away because when she grabbed me i felt a chill up my spine.

"I'm fine... do you want to like watch a movie or something we haven't done that in a while" I wanted to do something to get away from these things and feeling that are coming up when i am around Mitchie.

"Sure" She giggled and right there my heart melted. I smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs to my basement or also known as the 'Theater'.

We put in our favorite movie 'Finding Nemo' and through half way of the movie she got closer and i tensed up she looked at me and than faced the movie again.

She placed her hand on my thigh and began to glide her fingers around creating circles. I didn't stop her i kind of i think enjoyed it. I grabbed the hand that was playing on my thigh and she looked at me with worried eyes and i looked back and smiled and placed my fingers between hers. She giggled and looked back at the movie.

We fell asleep and when i woke up I had my arms wrapped around her and i guess my mom came in and put a blanket around us. I looked at Mitchie and smiled at her, she looked so adorable and so... beautiful. I don't know what this girl is doing to me I don't know where these feeling are coming from. I didn't mind them but i have aboyfriend and i want to make things work with him. I looked at Mitchie again and smiled before going back to sleep.


	6. Interruption and 'Sorry'

I woke up because Mitchie was trying to get up with out waking me but that was an epic fail. I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Sorry Lexi i tried to stay quiet" She smiled.

"It's OK, did you sleep OK?"

"Yes i couldn't have slept better in your arms..." She turned away and looked back at me. I was blushing and she giggled and began to turn red too.

"Why are you blushing Lexi?" She was stepping to me closer and i swear the oxygen in this room was decreasing i felt like i was breathing less and less with every step she took.

"Um...Mitchie.." I ran away back upstairs and went to my room she was chasing me and caught me and pushed me against my bed landing right on top of me.

She was looking down at me not saying a word and leaned in and she did what i never thought she would do.  
She kissed me...On the lips... and i kissed back. Our lips moving in sync, she bit my bottom lip softly and i moaned, I entangled my hands in her hair and she placed her hands on my cheeks. Her tongue begged for entrance and i granted it...But than my mother came in.

"Alex hunny...WHOA!" I pulled away from Mitchie and looked at my mom.

"Um i have to go..." Mitchie took her jacket and left without saying anything else.

"MOM you could have knocked!" I was angry and i really shouldn't have been.

"Well sweetie i didn't think you and Mitchie would be doing well what ever i walked in on, I mean i would have knocked if Nate was over but never have i expected to if it was just you and Mitchie..."

My mom was making me feel bad, i forgot i had a boyfriend.

My mom stood at the door and we were both silent for a while until i broke the silence.

"Mom did i just like cheat on Nate?" I didn't know if making out with my best friend was considered cheating.

"Hunny i don't want to sound like a bad mommy and make you feel bad but what you were doing with Mitchie is considered cheating, Alex if i were you i would tell Nate"

My mom made sense i had to tell Nate but that means i would be risking to lose him and i really didn't want to. That kiss with Mitchie meant nothing to me...I think...I hope not.

I grabbed my phone and called Mitchie i had to confront her about this kiss because it was not something that could be ignored. The phone rung and i felt my chest tighten, She finally picked up and that's where i felt my heart stop.

"Lexi..." Mitchie whispered

"Mitchie that kiss" I didn't think i would just start it off like that i guess i just ripped off the band aid

"I'm so sorry i understand if you never want to talk to me again Lexi..."

"Mitchie i would be stupid if i did that, but we do need to talk about it..." I was soft on the last part almost as if i were ashamed to speak about it.

"Before you say what you have to say i want you to listen to me...I don't regret the kiss Lexi i LOVED it and i will understand if you didn't, Lexi the kiss was everything i wanted it to be...OK now your turn" She was breathing hard.

"I...I...Um...Mitch" I sighed i couldn't make out any words. "Mitchie i honestly didn't know what i was doing the kiss meant...nothing to me I'm sorry..."

She hung up the phone cutting out my last word 'sorry'.


	7. kissing and perfection?

I grabbed my coat and took my mom's car key and ran out the front door. My mom looked at me and didn't have anytime to say anything before i took off in her car. I was driving fast and i ran a couple red lights, I didn't know where i was going.

I ended up in front of Nate's house and i sat in the car for literally thirty minutes before stepping out.

I slammed the door i was angry at myself, i thought everything was perfect. I rang the doorbell and the pressure was on, I felt my heart thump hard as if it was going to come out of place.

"Alex?" She looked at me confused.

"Is Nate here?" the words were coming out like sharp swords.

"Yes he is in his bedroom, aren't you two broken up?" I felt my heart drop i didn't know we were broken up.

"Um...not that i know of..." i wanted to cry

"Well go on up...good luck" I ran upstairs with out saying another word to her.

I knocked on the door and Nate just said come in. I looked at him and he looked away, i could tell he wanted me to go away. But i needed him i wasn't going to lose him.

"Alex...I'm sorry" That was unexpected my eyes got bigger and i sat on the end of his bed. I was going to tell him what happend with Mitchie and i was terrified.

"Nate i have to tell you something and i hope this doesn't break us...I'm sorry sorry and i want you to know that it didn't mean ANYTHING...Nate i need you please don't leave me for what I'm going to tell you..."  
He nodded and came closer to me and held me i laid my head on his shoulder and told him.

"Nate i kissed Mitchie..." I cried into his shoulder and he just sat there frozen not saying a word. I felt hands place themseleves on my hair and than he pulled back.

"I don't know what to say...Alex i really like you and want to be with you but if i have to worry about you cheating on me with what i thought was JUST your best friend we can't make this work" I saw his eyes fill with tears and he turned away.

"I'm sorry baby...I didn't mean to kiss her" I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Alex I love you..." When i heard that i felt my heart just stop. It was the first time he has said those three big words and i couldn't believe they came out his mouth at this very moment. I just kissed him hoping he wasn't excepting me to say them back i couldn't at this moment so many feelings were going through me.

I kissed him hard trying to make the kiss with him better than the kiss with Mitchie. But nothing compared to mine and her kiss. Itt was something i have never felt before. I broke the kiss and sat on Nate's lap with my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands were placed on my waist and my hands were placed around his neck. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and opened my mouth slowly. I felt him bite my lip softly and pulled away. he looked at me confused.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I walked out and made my way across the hall to the bathroom

Mitchie bit my bottom lip too and it didn't feel the same i had to stop everything is overwhelming. All these feelings i wanted to go away, i cried silently and placed my hands on the bathroom sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

Where was my perfect life going? Where was my amazing friendship and my amazing relationship going? where was my happiness going? I sighed and walked out the bathroom.

I walked downstairs not saying anything to Nate and hopped in my mom's car.


	8. forever and the necklace

**Well i kind of want more reviews just to know how the story is going and if i should continue :) **

****I came through the door and my mom was waiting for me on the couch.

"Hunny i don't want to sound like a bad mother and all but you can't just take my car and leave and not even tell me where ever the hell it was you were going..." My mom was speaking in her disappointed voice.

"Mom i don't have time for your little lecture I'm loosing Mitchie and my boyfriend, my grades are slacking and i think I'm gay..." I froze did i just say i think I'm gay.

"Hunny know that i accept you no matter what gender you prefer" She was trying to give me a hug but i pushed her away.

"No mom stop I'm not like that..."

"Well...i don't believe you because you just told me and i saw you make out with Mitchie...so just admit it to yourself hunny there isn't anything wrong with it"

"Mom no i can't be that way i can't I have never been attracted to a girl before... just i think maybe I'm attracted to Mitchie but maybe I'm just confused maybe it's because she came out to me..."

"Mitchie is gay? wait do you guys do what i caught you guys doing every time she comes over? Sweetie i need to be informed no more sleepovers!...Don't be mad please i just i need to take the parent role... OK fine she can stay over just separate rooms." She was rambling on and i was barley listening.

"Mom just please stop talking" I sat with her on the couch and placed my hands on my fore head and started to whine.

My mom pulled me and and started to pet my head like she did when i was little. I got up and went upstairs not saying a word, times like these is when i called Mitchie and tell her to come with a bag of Doritos and a tub of ice cream but Mitchie was part of the reason. I called her up anyways. To my surprise she picked up.

"What do you want" her tone was harsh and shot at me through the phone.

"Can you come over?"

"No bye" She hung up and that's when i felt my heart just break. I cried myself to sleep and woke up around 6 am to get ready for school. I wore sweat pants and a big black T-shirt, my hair was up in a high bun and i had no make up or jewelry except for my best friend necklace Mitchie got me when we were nine years old.

_"Lexi! look what i bought for us with the allowance i have been saving up" She smiled at me and opened up what she had in her hand._

_"It's beautiful Mitchie I promise to keep it and wear it FOREVER" i smiled at her and she put it on for me._

_"The only time you take it off is when we are no longer best friends OK?" _

_"OK" we smiled proudly at each other and linked arms and skipped back to the playground._

__I sighed and went downstairs to eat a banana, got into the car and waited for my mom she was taking FOREVER. I started to play with the necklace across my neck and silently cry.


	9. Lockers and little whore

I walked through the school door's feeling down and not really in the mood to socialize with anyone I walked straight to my locker and put in my combination. Mitchie's locker was right next to mine so i waited until she got there before i closed my locker, i saw her walk down the hall not making any eye contact with me and she wasn't alone she was walking hand in hand with Miley Stewart.

"Mitchie..." She ignored me and began to talk to Miley, i looked away and when I looked back i saw Miley against Mitchie's locker and Mitchie putting her tongue down her throat.

"Get the fuck off her!"I didn't know what came over me i pushed Mitchie out of the way and grabbed Miley's shirt she was whimpering but my grip got tighter.

"ALEX!" Mitchie was hitting my back begging for me to let go of her new 'girlfriend'

I let Miley go and ran to the bathroom. I pushed the door open and looed at myself in the mirror i heard the door creep open so i ran into the stall.

"Lexi I know you're in here... come talk to me..." I stayed silent.

"Just why did you kiss her Mitchie?" I walked out of the stall i was in and stared into her eyes.

"Because Alex I'm single i can do what i please!" I couldn't stand the person she was becoming.

"Well i can't stand that you kissed her right in front of me knowing that i like you...i mean uhhh" I looked away and she grabbed my face gently and pulled me to look at her.

"You like me?"

"No...Yes well i don't know i think so..." I finally said it

"Lexi...you don't like me you think you do, you have a boyfriend and maybe your just confused because i told you i was into girls..." She sounded so serious i thought she would be excited and kiss me with those soft, plump, perfect lips.

"Mitchie i really think i have feelings for you can you help me clarify them?"

"How?" she looked at me confused i don't know if what I'm going to ask her will clarify anything, but i would do anything to feel her kiss again.

"kiss me..." She looked at me at like if i had said something in a different language.

"I...want to but Lexi i can't..." I was getting frustrated i just wanted a kiss from this beautiful girl in front of me that has the power to make me feel like I'm on cloud nine with every touch.

"Kiss me..." i repeated and bit my bottom lip not breaking away our stare. I walked closer and closer and she just stayed in her place. i knew i had an effect on her because i could see her heart pound, it must have been thumping hard.

"Don't you want to kiss me Mitchie?" we were now so close my chest touched hers and our nose touched, i placed my hands around her neck and she placed her hands on my waist. This feeling was indescribable. She was blushing and so was i we never looked anywhere else but into each other's eyes. I was finally leaning in to feel those lips i have craved since the last time we kissed. But i heard the bell rung, it came out of nowhere so we jumped back and it killed the moment.

She placed her hand across her chest as if she was holding her heart. I giggled and she looked up at me, i grabbed her hand and pulled her back in to the place we were in before the bell rung. But this time i placed my lips on her not caring for what time in was, i was stuck in the moment. I didn't want it to end, kissing her was PERFECT. Our lips pressing harder on to each other and my fingers were lost into her hair, she bit my bottom lip and i moaned, i LOVED when she did that. I placed my tongue on her bottom lip and demanded entrance but she denied it and pulled away. She smiled at me seductivley.

"It's time for class horn ball" She laughed and walked out of the bathroom. I turned to look in the mirror and had a stupid grin on my face. I knew that now it was time i had to break up with Nate i couldn't keep playing with his feeling, Mitchie was who i really wanted to be with but could this really work? i mean between me and her? I want it to but is our friendship worth loosing? That would be risking it all.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Miley.

"Miley um... I'm sorry"

"Shut up and don't act like everything is OK and dandy you little whore, stay away from MY girlfriend" She shoved me and i just stood there shock.


	10. Classroom and Secrets

**Please review tell me how it's going :D**

****I walked into first period and all eyes were on me, i just sat in my seat taking the slip from the teacher stating i had a detention. I didn't know why i just didn't beat Miley's ass right there. I was still in shock, Miley and Mitchie dating? No way i mean Mitchie kissed me...She was going to be MINE, no wait she's my best friend i have a boyfriend.

Nate was in the back of the classroom, he was probably mad at me i haven't said anything to him since the day i left his house with out a teacher kept talking and talking and talking and finally she passed us our worksheet. I looked at it and had no idea what the hell it was saying, i pushed the paper aside and went to the back of the room to sharpen my pencil.

Nate looked back at me and reached his hand out and smacked my butt. I smacked his hand and flicked his ear.

"What's wrong baby i can't take a feel?" he smirked at me

"Shut up! what the hell is wrong with you?" I walked back to my seat and put my head down and tears fell down my face.

The bell rung and i wiped my tears away quickly and then picked my head up, everyone ran out the door and i was the last one out.

"Alex can you stay for a minute..."

"yes?"

"Alex is there something wrong i can always refer you to the guidance counselor or I'm here if you want to talk" She looked at me with kind eyes

"No I'm fine" I walked out the door and guess who i saw by mine and Mitchie's locker that's right Miley. I walked faster clenching my fist and i grabbed that little whore's shirt again and right when i was going to punch her in the face...

"ALEX RUSSO! to my office immediately !"

I let her go and sat in the principle's office until he called me into his room.

"Alex what was that all about?" I looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm going to have to suspend you for 3 days you know that right?"

I nodded and than he took his phone a dialed a number... I knew it was my mom. I walked out of his room and sat in the main office to wait for my mom to come pick me up.

I played with my fingers and picked my head up to see Miley walking through the door she sat next to me smirking. I clenched my fist holding in the urge to hit her. I breathed in and out...HARD. She finally spoke.

"I don't understand why you try so hard Alex...Mitchie doesn't want you the way she wants me" i felt my heart drop, I didn't believe her but part of me kind of did.

"Your lying..."

"Alex me and her have been arguing a lot lately what ever Mitchie is making you feel shes only doing and saying it because she's trying to get back at me don't get you heart broken"

"She never told me you guys dated..." I got tears in my eyes

"She said you never had time for her so what is the point...don't feel bad we kept it a secret because she didn't want to admit she was gay"

"But shes my best friend" I stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Calm down i don't tell my best friend everything"

I stopped and looked at the main office door entrance my mom came in and hugged me, she was such an awkward mother and I loved her. She was going to give me one of her little lectures than probably take me out to apologize for yelling at me.


	11. her dad and 'princess'

I got into the car and my mom was going on and on and on and all i kept thinking about was what Miley said. I mean was it true did Mitchie hide her relationship from ME? Why would she do that? Miley could be lying I mean she already didn't like me. But what came out of her mouth seem to make sense...How would she know that i wasn't with Mitchie as much anymore?

_"Hey Mitch sorry Nate planned our 5th date he is so cute sorry for bailing again maybe we can hang out next week or something love you.." I left her a message and waited to see if she replied. I was falling for Nate he was so cute, i feel like i haven't been hanging out with Mitchie as much but she should understand that I have Nate now. My phone started to ring it was Mitchie i picked it up quickly._

_"Hey Alex..." She sounded as if she whispering_

_"Hey sorry i have to cancel again"_

_"It's fine I'll just have Miley come over me and her have been getting close, when ever you are with Nate or whatever i don't have to feel so lonely with her around I think i-" I interrupted her because Nate walked through my door and surprised me with flowers._

_"BABY those are so freaking cute! Um Mitchie I'll call you later Nate came over a little early Love you bye" I hung up._

__I got back to reality and placed my hands on my face Mitchie was trying to tell me about Miley that day and i completely ignored her worrying about Nate, how could i be so stupid.

"Hunny we can get out of the car now..."

"Mommy can you drive me to Mitchie's?" She looked at me confused

"But isn't she in class?"

"Mom just take me please i have to take care of something over there" I was determined to fix this.

She turned the car on and started to drive not another word was said. When we arrived at the front of Mitchie's house i was nervous to walk in for one because i wasn't walking in as just Alex, her best friend. But Alex the girl who was crushing on her best friend, I stepped out of the car and began to walk slowly my heart began to pound. I knocked on the door and it crept opened. To my surprise it was Mitchie's dad, what was he doing here?

"Um is Connie here?"

"No... she left...like a week ago..." He looked at me

"Oh um she like moved out or something?" I was curious

"Why don't you just come inside Alex..."

I walked in and sat on the couch he sat in the couch next to the one i was on.

"I thought Mitchie told you, her mother left us...I finally told Mitchie that well I'm gay and her mom was so upset that, that was the reason I left her and Mitchie...she took her things and left I'm suppose to go back to Chicago to my partner he has been waiting for me but i can't leave my baby girl here by herself..."

"Mitchie hasn't told me anything..." I looked down and began to play with my fingers

"She's really upset about all of this Alex...I think she really needs you right now...I don't know what to do I thought of her moving to Chicago with me" He sat himself up from the slumped position he was in.

"No you can't take her away from me...I'm in love with your daughter sir and you can't take her so far away from me! you can't!" I was getting furious why would he EVER think it is OK to take Mitchie! wait...i just said i was in love with her...

"Alex...I'm sorry" I ran upstairs to Mitchie's room and grabbed the stuffed animal i got for her when we went to the carnival 2 years ago and placed it against my chest. I was in crawled up like a little ball on her bed crying.

_"Mitchie lets play that one" I pointed to the one with the gold fish and the rings._

_"Lexi you can't win that they are like IMPOSSIBLE" She giggled and i grabbed her hand and began to run to the game._

_"Watch me win princess!" I winked and guess what i WON. I hugged her and she hugged me back tight, I got the bear that was wearing a princess outfit and handed it over to Mitchie._

_"Lexi no you won it's yours" She tried to hand it back._

_"Hey! no way now you could always remember you can't have doubt in me winning 'princess'" I emphasized the 'princess' and giggled she gave me a slight playful shove and linked her arm in mine._

I wiped my tears and smiled to my self looking at the bear from that day.


	12. Hugs and My princess

I hugged the bear tighter and heard a knock on the door and saw Mitchie's dad walk in and sat on the edge of her bed. I looked up and him and he gave me an apologetic smile and i smiled at him back.

"I'm sorry Alex i didn't know it would be you know this hard for you...you know she never falls asleep with out that thing" He pointed at the princess bear and i looked at it and back up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah...Alex are you sure you love my little girl?" I looked at him and my eyes became widen i winced at the word "Love"

"Yes sir I love her and i never want to loose her i would do anything to make her mind" he chuckled and walked out i sat there and try to figure out how is it to break up with Nate, and make sure Miley and Mitchie don't see each other so me and her can live happily ever after.

I heard foot steps come closer to the door and than i heard Mitchie yelling at her father not to bug her because she was going to do homework. she placed her book bag down on the floor and took off her jacket. I was silent. She started to take off her shirt but i interrupted

"MITCHIE!" I was nervous.

"Lexi what the hell are you doing here" She looked at me and than smirked when she saw me hugging the bear.

"I have to fix things Mitchie every thing is wrong..." She came closer and sat on her bed with me.

"What is there to be fixed?" I felt my breathing go faster.

"Us..."

"What about us?"

"I want to be with you..." I looked away and there was an awkward silence.

"Lexi...i like you like a lot but... you have a boyfriend and well i guess i should tell you that i have a girlfriend that i really like too..."

"Mitchie i don't like Nate the way i like you..."

"But i can't choose between you and Miley she has ALWAYS been there... when we kissed of course i didn't regret it but it was a mistake i cheated on my girlfriend i don't want to loose her..."

"Mitchie no stop it...I want you i can give you better than her..." tears began to build and my voice became louder

"Lexi...you never had time for me, you always pushed me to the side i can't have doubts being with you and Miley doesn't give me any reason to doubt her"

"I realized that pushing you away was stupid you make me feel a certain way Mitchie and i don't think i can handle you with anyone else"

"Lexi...you realized just a little too late..." She began to tear and looked away. i grabbed her face softly and caressed her cheek.

"Mitchie I love you..." She looked at me

"I love you too and i want to be with you... you don't know how long i have wanted to but I need to move on Lexi it's best for the both of us...our friendship could be ruined and i don't want that"

"I don't want it either but you could be my EVERYTHING i would only need you... Mitchie Torres i will give you the world"

"We can't no matter how much i want too...I think you should fix things with Nate and be happy with him...and i can be happy with Miley" She began to cry and i came closer to her and held her.

"Mitchie i want to be happy...but with you..."

"Lexi if we do this..." I pushed back and looked at her with hope she was considering "Us"

"Go on..." I smiled

"Don't break my heart... please..."

I leaned over to her and kissed her lips softly and pulled back. She smiled and i wiped her tears...

"You have to break up with Nate and cut him out completely though" she said it with complete seriousness

"and you have to break up with Miley and cut her off completely" I smiled and she nodded.

"I love you beautiful" My face turned bright red when she called me beautiful.

"I love you princess...MY princess" i replied and held her in my arms.


	13. Miley's text and too far?

We ended up falling asleep on her bed. I woke up and just stared at her, she was perfect. I climbed out of the bed softly and headed to her bathroom, she left her phone there and i saw that she had a text message from Miley...I debated with myself if i should open it or not...I decided that i would.

Miley:) 8:10 pm: Can you please call me baby i want to tell you something about your so called best friend...

I looked at the text and read it over and over again. Was she speaking about me? What could Miley possibly have to say about me!

"Lexi..." I heard the voice right behind me. I placed the phone back down and looked back at her.

"Mitchie i didn't want to read it" I gulped and hoped she didn't get mad at me

"What did she say?"

"She has to tell you something about me..." She stepped closer.

"Are you worried?...are you hiding something from me?" She rose her eyebrows

"Of course not..."

"Than why worry Lexi" She smiled and i gave her one back. We went back to her room and laid down, she was between my legs and i was playing with her hair.

"Lexi...when did you realize you liked me?" She sounded so sweet

"I guess i always have but didn't admit it to myself until you kissed me the day my mom caught us" I laughed and she giggled. "When did you realize Mitchie?" I asked her back

"Do you remember your 12th birthday, at your pool party?"

"Yes..."

"Well you thought that Shane was HOT and I couldn't see why...But i thought you looked HOT in your bikini and i found that i was attracted to you, than you started to get all boy crazy and as we got older I started to get Lexi crazy...But i didn't want to loose you or let you know i was a little different so i kept my mouth shut..."

We heard on a knock on the door and Mitchie told the person to come in.

"Hey girls I'm going to go out and get some air..." he seemed sad.

"Dad...Do you miss him?" Mitchie was referring to his boyfriend.

"I do terribly...Don't do anything inappropriate please" He smirked and closed the door behind him.

Mitchie looked back at me and laughed. She got up from her bed and started to lift her shirt, i just watched her. She was now in her pink and blue polka dot bra and was now starting to take off her pants. I gulped and next thing i knew they dropped to the floor she had lacy panties that matched her bra.

Mitchie smirked and came closer to me i just sat there like an idiot. I felt like i couldn't move, she leaned over me and i held my breath her breast were close to my face and i couldn't help but stare down at them, she was reaching for something...she took her Kelly Clarkson shirt from behind me and pulled back and giggled.

She was now in her lacy under wear and a big shirt barley passing her butt. She climbed back into her bed not bothering for looking for any pants.

"Um aren't you going to put some pants on Missy?"

"Why bother when they are just going to come off anyway?" She looked at me innocently and i couldn't help but force my lips on to hers.

I pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her cheek down to her neck, she moaned when i found her sweet spot. I began to suck lightly

"Mmmh lexi..." She moaned and placed her hands on my hips. I kissed her lips again and pulled away, I sat against her head board and pulled her over to me and she wrapped her legs around my waist and sat on my lap. I pulled her in for more kisses and slipped my hands up her shirt, i didn't know why she wasn't stopping me i knew we were going to fast and we both were in a relationship but i couldn't control myself i couldn't put a stop to it. I loved making her feel good i loved when she moaned...i didn't want to stop.


	14. Sweatpants and Bridget

"Mitchie..." I took my hands out of her shirt and pushed her lightly back... I sighed and closed my eyes i couldn't look at her "aren't we going a little too far... I mean were not even officially together and like i want our first time to be...you know romantic...I want to make love to you not have sex with you..."

"OK Lexi" She giggled and climbed off of me. She got off the bed and put some sweat pants on, she heard the doorbell and ran downstairs and i was right behind her.

She opened the door and it was Miley...she had a shocked expression on her face, i felt my body stiffen and my fist clenched by my side.

"I called..." she was whispering only looking at Mitchie

"I was busy...come in" My eyes got wide did she just invite her in? What the hell? Does she know I'm standing right here? I swear Mitchie can be a idiot sometimes she knows i want to murder the girl and she has us in the same room together.

We followed Mitchie upstairs to her bedroom. I wouldn't take my eyes off of Miley and than after five minutes of silence Mitchie finally said something.

"Um Alex can you like leave me and Miley to talk for a few?"

"No" I spit out... that was a stupid question i didn't trust Miley

"Alex please...don't be so stubborn" she gave me the puppy dog face i couldn't say no anymore

"Fine make it quick..." She sucked her teeth and i walked out.

I sat in the hall way and waited, so many things were going through my head like what if Miley charmed her way and Mitchie punk'd out and doesn't break up with her. What if Miley tells her the thing she said she was suppose to tell Mitchie about?

I heard the door become open and I stood up, Mitchie was in tears and Miley had her arm around her...I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Get the fuck out Alex i NEVER want to see you again!"

"What did i do?" I looked at her confused

"Take your crap and leave!"

I saw the small smirk on Miley's face i knew she told Mitchie something but what did she tell Mitchie that would make her tell me to never talk to her again?

"Mitchie..."

"If you don't leave i will call the cops Alex just go...please and never come back..."

I ran downstairs and opened her door i took one last look back and ran to the sidewalk, it was starting to rain...GREAT just perfect, I ran and ran barley able to tell where i was headed. I just kept running i wasn't going home, I started to cry and threw my self to the ground. I ended up at the park on my knees on the grass crying. I ripped off the necklace and threw it across the park not knowing where it landed. How could she say that to me when everything was going perfect. She was probably kissing Miley now not even caring how much i was hurting, i hated her at this moment.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and saw it was Bridget. I haven't talked to her since Mitchie told me Bridget told the school i slept around with Nate.

"Are you OK?" She was kind of shouting because the rain could over power the sound of her voice.

I looked up at her and hugged she, she seemed surprised and hesitated for a minute and ended up hugging me back, i might not like Bridget all the much anymore but that didn't matter to me right now i just wanted to be held. I was hurting.

She pulled away and grabbed my hand she started leading me to what i guess was her car, and we got in. I was soaked my hair was dripping wet, my eye liner was smudged on the bottom of my eyes and my mascara was dripping down my face.

"Alex you look rough" She giggled but i was in no mood to laugh

"I-I...Mitchie" I said her name and tears began to fall again.

"Alex it is really late you should go home want me to drive you?"

"No don't take me home please"

"We have school in the morning though"

"I'm suspended..."

"Well you can stay at my place and before i head to school i can take you house is that good?" She gave me a small smile and i just nodded.

She turned up the radio and call me maybe started to play...i closed my eyes and placed my head against the window...

_"Lexi OMG turn the song up!" _

_"Mitchie i hate this song!" She gave me that famous puppy dog face and i turned it up and she started to sing._

_"Where you think your going baby? hey i just met you! and this is crazy" She began to jump on the bed and i began to laugh. She grabbed her hairspray from her desk and used it as a microphone, she started to dance with her eyes closed and fell off the bed. I ran over to her and she was laughing on the floor. I began to sing along with the song and looked at her._

_"But here's my number so call me maybe" I laughed and helped her up._

__I opened my eyes and looked over at Bridget she was now sing the part of the song Mitchie was singing when she was jumping on the bed. I sighed and tears started to fall again. I hated it...Bridget pulled up to the drive way and parked the car. We took off our seat belts and ran to her porch trying not to get even more soaked. She unlocked the door and we walked in, she had a real nice house her couches were badge and she had a flat screen implanted into her wall.

"You can come upstairs and change into my clothes we are about the same size" She grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. We made it to her room and she had pictures of her and her boyfriend, Shane everywhere. Yes Shane Gray the one i thought was hot at my pool party when i was twelve. I giggled at my thought and Bridget looked back at me.

"Is there like anything in particular you wear for bed" Why was she being all nice to me knowing i don't like her?

"Uh have any sweat pants and a big t-shirt?"


	15. Goodbye and more cries

**I want to know if i should continue with this story so please review letting me know if i should**

Bridget grabbed me a big black t-shirt and some grey sweats, I asked her where the bathroom was and she pointed to a door next to her closet. I went in a locked the door, I changed and put my hair up in a messy bun when i walked out i saw Bridget in some boy shorts and a yellow tank top.

"I hope you don't mind me dressed this way it's how i sleep" I forgot people had no idea that i was gay so in my head i was wondering why she didn't feel uncomfortable like that and than realized it was because she didn't know. No one knew I was gay except for my mom, Mitchie and her father.

"It's fine" I'm not going to tell her.

I crawled up in her bed and she did the same. Instantly she closed her eyes and was asleep, i couldn't fall asleep so many things were going through my head. What was Mitchie so mad about?, I grabbed my phone from Bridget's night stand and decided to text Mitchie i couldn't ignore it.

To - Bestfriend:) : What happened... talk to me please maybe we can fix it i want to know what I did wrong

I sat there for like five minutes straight not being able to blink until i felt my phone vibrate in my hand, hoping it was Mitchie.

Bestfriend:) 12:36 am : I don't want to speak to you nothing there is to fix your a big phony Alex, Miley was right about you i want nothing to do with you delete my number don't text or call and when you see me in school don't look at me...Goodbye

I cried reading the text and than i started sobbing when i realized she said 'Goodbye'

_"Goodbye Mitchie" i smiled at her, we were 6 years old having a play date at the park and it was time for me to leave._

_"Lexi!" She gasped and i looked up weirdly at her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Never say 'Goodbye' it means that you will leave forever you say 'until later'" she gave me a proud smile._

_"Until later Mitchie" I smiled back gave her a hug and ran to my mother._

I finally decided to reply, i wasn't going to loose her this easily.

To- Bestfriend:) : Mitchie you said 'Goodbye'

I could barely read the screen of my phone anymore it was all becoming blurry because of the wall of tears in my eyes. I instantly got a reply.

Bestfriend:) 12:39 am: I know what i said...

I couldn't handle talking to her through text so i got up and went into Bridget's bathroom carefully so i wouldn't wake her, even though she seemed like a heavy sleeper. I locked the door and sat on the lid of the toilet and dialed Mitchie's number. the phone rung and rung and... finally she picked up. She sounded terrible, she sounded like me.

"What?" She spat out

"Talk to me"

"I picked up didn't I? I'm not suppose to be talking to you... but i couldn't help it"

"What did i do to make you hate me" I felt my voice crack

"I don't hate you"

"Than why don't you want to speak to me anymore Mitchie? You said goodbye something that you said we would never say unless we meant goodbye forever"

"I- Miley said i should cut you off and be strong about it"

"What the hell did i do?" my voice was rising almost yelling.

She stayed silent, i thought she hung up so i pulled my phone away from my ear but saw that she was still on the line and than i heard sniffles and sobs.

"Mitchie I love you...don't cry" I began to cry with her.

"I Love you Lexi...But i have to say goodbye..." She hung up and i held the phone close to my chest.


	16. The letter and the tiny box

**what do you think Miley say to Mitchie? hmmmm ;)**

I unlocked the bathroom door and crawled back into the bed with Bridget. I closed my eyes falling asleep with ONLY thoughts of Mitchie. I love this girl and i want to know what the hell is coming between us.

When i opened my eyes i saw that the blonde girl was no longer next to me but i heard the shower running, she must be getting ready for school. I looked from my clothes that she said she put to dry, I found them and undressed myself so i was left in a bra and underwear and Bridget came out and her eyes were set on my body. She just laughed, she was wearing only a towel.

"You OK?" I guess she noticed my staring.

"Um yeah" I shook my head and turned around and put on my clothes.

We got dressed and went downstairs, she offered me some toast but i turned it down, food was the last thing on my mind. We walked out the front door and she locked it, she clicked the button on her keys to unlock the car doors and we got in. She turned up the radio and they were playing the _The Story Of Us_ by Taylor Swift. I placed my hands around my neck and felt around, my eyes became widen.

"OH SHIT!" The sound of my scream made Bridget press the brakes fast and we bumped our heads with the back of our seats.

"What the hell Alex?"

"I'm sorry..." It was all i said, she started to drive and in less than five minutes we were parked in front of my house.

"Thanks for everything..." I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Stay out of trouble Alex and I don't know what happened with Mitchie but what i do know is that you guys will get over it and become the best of friends you guys always were" She smiled at me and pulled off.

I walked to my door and looked in my pockets for my keys but i couldn't fine them anywhere so i just rung the door bell and waited for my mom to open the door. She opened it and hugged me tight, so tight i couldn't breathe.

"Oh my gosh Alex where the hell were you? I have been worried sick!"

"Relax mom i was with Bridget..." She looked at me weird as we walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Isn't that the bitch that started rumors about you and Nate?"

"Yes..."

"Why were you with her hunny?"

"Mitchie and I got into a fight so i went to the park it started to rain and she was there, i didn't want to go home so she offered me to stay and i did" I tried to make this story as short as possible.

"You didn't do anything right?"

"MOM gosh no Ew... I'm going upstairs!" I stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"I have to ask OK I'm still a parent same rules apply as if you were spending the night with a boy baby girl" She laughed and i smirked at her.

I walked upstairs and opened my room door, i changed into a big t-shirt and shorts sat on my bed.

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

****I woke up to get ready for school, I still fall asleep every night with thoughts of Mitchie but i have learned to keep my space like she asked for. Once in a while we glanced at each other, but it wasn't often. She was still dating Miley and i was still dating Nate. We were stronger than before now that i don'tn have to constantly decide between him and Mitchie and from what i see during school hours Mitchie and Miley were stronger than ever. They constantly were touching and kissing and laughing...I hated it and i hated Miley.

I got dressed and went down stairs to wait for my mother in the car so she could take me to school. When she pulled up in front of the school i gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door and walked into the hell hole. I saw Mitchie just leaving her locker and sighed, I opened up mine and a letter and small box fell out.

When i opened the letter it said it was from Mitchie and i immediately took the box and letter with me to the girl's room. I made sure the bathroom was empty and walked into the third stall. It said...

To Lexi:

Lexi I love you and i can tell you are hurting i am too but you can do this...you can live with out me, great things are coming to you so smile every once in a while please...I love when you do because it gives me a reason to smile, Miley gave me something last week and i was debating whether to keep it or not. She said she found your necklace at the park a while ago and she gave it to me just last week. It is yours and WEAR it because if you don't i will be heart broken. I'm still hurt for what you did to me but it's what ever now i guess. Me writing this doesn't mean we will talk again i just want to give you the necklace and let you know that i still care for you.

Love ALWAYS,

Mitchie :)

I smiled this letter meant so much to me, i opened the tiny box and say that it was the best friend necklace. I put it on and slipped the letter into my pocket and headed off to class. My first period was boring, so was second and so was third. i was now time for lunch, i hated lunch i sat with Nate and his 'boys'

"Hey baby" He waved his hand signaling for me to sit with him, i hesitated but managed to end up sitting with him. I saw Miley and Mitchie feeding each other strawberries to the table next to ours. Mitchie looked at me and i I looked at Nate and kissed him. I think i was trying to make Mitchie jealous, it must have worked because when i pulled away she was staring down at her food all sad. Miley was rubbing her back and tried to figure out what happened to her girlfriend. The thought of them being together disgusted me.


	17. Bathroom Covos and Caught

**another one today :) review **

I felt bad at the moment, i didn't know i what i was doing. I got up and told Nate i was going to the bathroom i left the cafeteria and walked through the hall way and opened the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned to the door because i heard it open...It was Mitchie.

"Did you get my letter?" She looked at me with sad eyes

"Y-yes" I walked closer to her but she took a step back

"Lexi...I miss you"

"Your the one that doesn't want to talk to me, Mitchie I'm going crazy with out you...Literally, i try to be strong and be in a happy relationship and i feel bad because I'm using Nate so my mind could lay off of you but it isn't working you over flow my mind...I need you Mitch" She was in tears at this point.

"Lexi you just...what you did i can't trust you, I want to...really bad and we would have been a 'happy couple' with no Miley and no Nate but..." She put her head down and i lifted her head and looked into her.

"Look at me..."

"I can't"

"What did i do baby?" I just called her baby and it felt damn right!

"I love you" She kissed me and i kissed back, i never wanted this moment to end. Her hands were lost on my hair and placed my hands on her lower back, making them travel down further to her ass. She was smiling through the kiss when i squeezed it, i could give her better than Miley. Mitchie was MY princess MY best friend MY baby MY EVERYTHING i needed this girl i want her back and keep her forever. Being in her arms was the best feeling in the world. Our tongues were battling and we pulled away when someone walked in. Mitchie wpied her lips and i just stood there, it was Bridget.

"Whoa?" That is all she managed to say

"Um...it isn't what it looks like a snake bit her lip and i was taking out the venom" I laughed Mitchie said the stupidest things sometimes, she wasn't really good under pressure.

"Bridget don't listen to her...You can't tell anyone what you just saw"

"Alex look we became really good friends again but you've put me in a real hard situation...I just witnessed you cheating on my boyfriend's brother and i tell my boyfriend EVERYTHING" Bridget and i have gotten close since the day i slept over, our boyfriends were brothers so we always all hung out.

"You know what i don't give two shits! tell him let the world know I am in love with Mitchie Torres I DON'T CARE...I am done pretending that i like Nate and that we are the perfect couple when in reality the girl of my dreams is her" I looked at Mitchie and she was smiling and crying.

"Alex your making a stupid mistake freaking dyke" Bridget walked out and i was hurt...Mitchie finally spoke.

"Lexi did you really mean that?" She walked closer to me and grabbed both of my hands, we were facing each other and looked in each other's eyes.

"Yes baby"

"I believe you...come to my house after school today and i will tell you everything Miley told me about you and why she wanted me to stay away from you OK?" She gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked out the bathroom.

I think i just got my baby back, i bit my bottom lip and walked out the bathroom door.

**Next chapter is going to be all in Mitchie's POV :)**


	18. Special: Mitchie's POV

**This whole chapter is going to be in Mitchie's P.O.V. i got this idea from Demenaforever13 :) Enjoy and please review**

I walked home it took a while but i needed the time to think about what to tell Alex, I wonder what her reaction will be when i tell her, will she deny it or get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. When i got home my dad was there and he was sitting on the couch, my mom still hasn't got home and i don't think she will ever come back. My dad missed his boyfriend and i felt so bad. My father couldn't leave everything he had in Chicago, i have considered moving but it isn't definite.

"Hey daddy" I gave him a half-smile

"Hey princess...something wrong?"

"Yeah...Daddy you like Miley?"

"She is great she treats you like she should and you seem happy why?"

"Daddy I like Miley i do a lot but...I am completely in love with someone else"

"Sounds like me...I felt that way I had love for your mother and i still care for her but I was in love with Daniel"

"Daddy i am in love with Lexi..." he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Let Miley down easily and make sure that you are willing to let her go, let her know that nothing was wrong with her and that your heart wasn't all the way there"

"Daddy I'm going to tell Lexi what Miley told me..."

"Baby girl i think that is a good idea, i would have told her a long time ago" He got up and went to go get the door i was assuming it was Lexi.

She was now standing in front of me and i stood up from the couch and held her hand not breaking eye contact.

"I'm going to take a drive and leave you guys to privacy" My dad left and me and Lexi went upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and i saw her staring at the pictures of me and Miley all over my room and the one of me and her on my night stand. Her eyes were just roaming all over the room.

"So" She finally broke the awkward silence.

"So..." I didn't know how to tell her.

"Are you going to tell me?" She was so anxious.

"Lexi...um...OK so when Miley told me at first i didn't believe her because i didn't think you said something like that about me...But than she pulled out her phone and showed me the screen shot of the text you sent to Nate..."

I looked at her and she still seemed confused about what i was talking about. I continued on...

"Lexi you texted Nate...Let me just show you..." I pulled out my phone, i had a picture of the screen shot because i made Miley send it to me that day. I handed her the phone and i saw her eyes come wide...It said

_Nate: Bae ditch her _

_Alex: No i can't baby she will start bitching_

_Nate: So? I am more important_

_Alex: Shut up haha she won't stop talking though i wish i could be with you right now_

_Nate: so come over and lie to her that way she won't bitch_

_Alex: No baby...sometimes i wish she would just find someone so she isn't up my ass all the time_

_Nate: Haha she might have a lesbian crush on you i better watch out_

_Alex: AHHH maybe she does D: great now you made me scared to sleepover she might rape me_

I saw her eyes water she was speechless. I was scared for what she was going to say.

"Mitchie...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it" I shook my head and looked down she lifted my head by my chin.

"Mitchie I can't deny this because i did say it...It was stupid of me and i didn't mean any of it i promise you that...I love you Mitchie I'm so freaking stupid UH!" Tears were streaming down her face non stop and she was pacing.

"Lexi...it's OK"

"No the hell it isn't Mitchie Oh my God I'm so stupid..."

"Shut up i forgive you Lexi i mean you hurt me but i wouldn't throw away what we had for that...I wanted to at first because Miley said that you weren't worth it but not having you in my life...I just couldn't take it..."

"I love you Mitchie It was a mistake i regret it..."

"Don't regret anything in life Lexi" I walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulder so she would stop pacing and i pressed my lips against hers and at that moment i felt...safe. She did me wrong but it was the past she felt different now i could tell.

Lexi pulled me in closer if that was possible and picked me up, i wrapped my legs around her waist and she walked forward until she reached my bed and laid me on the bed without breaking the kiss. She was on top and our tongues battled, my hands were lost in her hair. She pulled away and looked in to my eyes.

"Can we make us work?" She looked at me with her brown sweet eyes and i couldn't say no.

"Lexi...you have to prove yourself first"

"OK baby" She placed her lips on mine again.

It was just...Beautiful


	19. Hospital and Phone calls

**Review please ... any questions**** ask me anything on a question website link to it is on my profile it is all anonomyous so don't be shy ;) this is back to Alex's POV**

I had to step up, dump Nate and not punk out i need to prove to Mitchie she is my priority. I left her house like twenty minutes ago, it was one of the best hang out's we have ever had...NO we didn't have sex we are going to save that for a very special day but we made out the whole time it was great the way her lips fell perfectly on mine and the way they moved in sync with mine she just AMAZING.

I walked in to my house and found my mother crying on the floor.

"Mommy! what's wrong?"

"Alex hunny call the hospital please baby" She grabbed her stomach and was crawled on the floor holding her knees.

"OK" I grabbed the phone and dialed 911, my mom has never been in bad health or anything so i have never been through this before. I began to panic and pace all around waiting for the ambulance.

They finally got here and took her on in the back of the truck. I sat in the back with her and held her hand the whole ride. They brought her up when we got to the hospital and had me wait in the waiting room, i was anxious but than someone finally came out...

"Are you Alex Russo?"

"Y-yes..."

"Your mom wants to see you now" I walked behind the doctor and he left us in the room to talk...

"Hey baby..." her voice was weak and cracked

"Mommy what happened what is wrong with you?"

"They are going to run some test...they think it's cancer..." She turned her head away

"Cancer?" i looked down and played with my fingers

"Yes hunny but I'll be OK...I need you to be strong for me baby girl"

"I'll try...how long are you going to be here?"

"I have no idea..."

I sat in the chair and the rest of the night was silent, i didn't let go of my mom's hand the whole time...we dozed off and when i woke up i grabbed my phone and placed the hand i was holding on her chest, she was still sound asleep. It was late i was going to start heading home, I saw Mitchie called me like 50 times.

Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day, with catching up with school work, Miley and Mitchie going to break up and so are me and Nate and than coming to see my mom in the hospital i hope nothing else is going pop up. I called Mitchie back while walking back home.

"Hey Mitch...what's up baby?"

"Hey Alex" Uh oh she said 'Alex'

"What did i do?"

"Nothing...Lexi we can't be together...Not that i don't want to...don't break up with Nate it won't be worth it"

"Mitchie what the hell?"

"Lexi...my dad is making me move..."

"To Chicago?" I felt the lump in my throat

"Yeah" I heard her breathing pick up

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"I love you Lexi"

"I love you too Mitchie"


	20. The cafe and The street

I fell asleep crying that night, my mother with a possiblity of cancer, and Mitchie moving what would i do if they both left me? I woke up to get ready for school. I put on a pink cookie monster shirt and black skinny's with my cookie monster converse. I walked down stairs and passed by the kitchen i back tracked my steps to face the kitchen door way and sighed, my mom usually is in there making me my toast. I had to walk to school today, seemed like a good idea i had a lot to think about. Mitchie hasn't texted me good morning like she usually does so she is also going to be off today.

I walked through the school door's and walked quickly to my locker i wanted to avoid Nate, i know i have to break up with him but i haven't figured out how to do that yet. Mitchie began walking to her locker and than looked at me.

"Hey..." I can see in her face she was sad and had been crying

"Hey..." I sighed and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Don't break up with him Lexi please don't..."

"I have to even if you move i can't keep lying to him" She looked down

"OK" That was all she said the bell rung and i slammed my locker shut and stomped away, i hated when things couldn't go my way

I walked into first period and zoned out staring out the window, it was raining...I loved the rain i loved when it poured and hit the window glass. Before i knew it, it was time for lunch...I didn't want to sit with Nate i wanted to sit with Mitchie i wanted to be with her as much as possible. I looked for her with my tray in my hand and i found her sitting at the table she usually sat at, which was next to the one Nate and I sat at. She was with Miley.

"Can i sit here" I asked innocently

"Of course" Mitchie gave me a smile and i returned one to her. Miley was angry her face turned red and she spoke

"I have to go see you later Mitchie" She gave Mitchie a kiss on the lips and my heart just dropped to my ass. Mitchie hadn't broke up with her yet. I didn't speak until Miley left through the cafe doors

"You didn't break up with her?"

"No...look i can't be with either of you and it's hard for me to tell her, she is going to be hurt too Lexi..."

"So you were going to break up with her anyway...she'll move on"

"Lexi...I did have some love for her...I am not in love with her because i am in love with you...but i still care for her" Mitchie sighed and looked down i felt guilty.

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what i am going to do with out you Mitchie"

"You will be fine Lexi i am not that important" She placed her hand on my cheek

"Baby don't say that you are the most important thing to me right now, well you and my mom and with out you i just" She moved in closer

"I love you" I felt her breath on my lips and i felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I love you so much" I leaned in going to kiss her our lips millimeters apart but Nate slammed his fist on the table

"WHAT THE HELL ALEX" He was furious

Mitchie and i pulled away quickly and we both turned bright red, i guess we forgot that we weren't single and that we were in the cafe in front of EVERYONE.

"Nate listen..."

"NO you listen you dyke we are through" he walked away and i just sat there frozen, my body went cold, the word dyke did not stop playing in my head...It was like a broken record. I felt a warm hand lay across mine, it was Mitchie's.

"We have to go to class" I nodded and we threw away our lunches.

We walked in the hall way side by side, no we didn't look happy we looked like zombies. I reached my locker and instead of getting my book for next period i took my back pack and started to pack my things.

"Where are you going" her voice was so sweet.

"I'm leaving" I ran to the door entrance when no one was looking and felt the water smack against my skin. I was going to get sick but that didn't matter. I crashed down and sat myself at a bench, all the feelings were finally taking over me...I looked up at the street and saw a girl standing in the middle of it...It was Mitchie.

"MITCHIE" I screamed as loud as i could over the rain.

"LEXI don't leave me!" She started to run towards me and a car was coming by.

"MITCH STOP" I ran to her and grabbed her and carried her over my shoulder than placed her to sit on the bench next to me. "Stupid! what the hell is wrong with you! you could have been killed"

"I'm sorry...i didn't see it"

I hugged her tight not wanting to let her go.


	21. Love and Love

**Review tell me what you think and how this story is coming along the review truly mean a lot to me :)**

I pulled back from the hug, we were both soaked, she kind of looked hot wet. I'm so dirty, i smirked and Mitchie gave me a weird look.

"Come on dork let's go before we get sick" She grabbed my hand and we were going to cross the street.

"Look before crossing Mitchie" She shoved me in a playful way and we began walking to my house.

When we got there i lead her up my stairs and we went into my room, i didn't let her sit on my bed though she was too wet for that. I noticed she was looking around like a lost puppy.

"You lost something?" I joked with her.

"Where's your mom she is usually here?"

"Um she's in the hospital" I saw her eyes grew big

"OMG Lexi what happened is she OK?"

"They are running test and stuff to clarify what she has...she will be fine" I walked over to my draw and Mitchie fell silent.

I pulled out some blue shorts and a yellow tank top for me and red shorts and a blue tank top for Mitchie. I threw it at her and told her to change she nodded and went to the down stairs bathroom. I didn't understand why she didn't change here, not like i won't see ever see her right?

I was all changed and Mitchie finally came upstairs changed too and she had permission now to sit on my bed. I was sitting against my head-board and she crawled in between my legs and her back laid against my chest, her hair tickled my neck. I caressed her hair and than placed my chin on top of her head.

"I don't want you to go baby"

"I don't want to leave you Lexi" I placed my hands around her waist, it felt so good to hold her, i felt like i was her protection, i sighed.

"Why couldn't your mom just stay here"

"Do you really love me Lexi?"

"Of course baby"

"Do you think we are meant to be?"

"Duh"

"Than if we were meant to be than we will end up together, i have been thinking a lot Alex and yes i am sad that i am leaving but i have hope that we will end up together...our time just isn't now"

"You're right...I just don't want to wait long...what if you find some when better than me over there and forget all about me?"

"Never Lexi...But I'm kind of worried about the same thing that you will find some one better while i am gone"

"Never Mitch"

I moved closer to her ear and whispered.

"I want you" I bit my bottom lip and she turned to face me

"I want you" She made my heart want to leap out-of-place. Were we ready? Was she being serious? I planted my lips on to hers and she moved her legs around my waist.

Her lips, soft even though she was kissing me hungrily. This was it i was going to make love to my best friend. Her hands made their way to my neck and i made mine crawl their way up her shirt. I traveled all the way up until i reached to where her bra clipped, she pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. I froze, was she going to back out? Mitchie began to kiss my neck, i smiled and my hands started to un-clip her bra. She left marks on my neck and i moaned. I felt her smile on my neck, i pulled off her bra started to take off her shirt. She pulled away from my neck and she rose the shirt above her head. My eyes were wide open from what i saw in front of me, it was complete perfection.

We didn't have sex, we made love and it was perfect...Mitchie was perfect. We were laying there in my bed naked and out of breath from what we have just done. We had sex hair and our bodies were sticky from the sweat.

"Wow" She finally broke the silence i turned my head to faced her.

"That was-" she interrupted me

"Amazing..." I moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. I got up and i swear i could feel Mitchie smirking i forgot i was naked for a moment i ran to my bathroom and grabbed my robe. When i came back to my room Mitchie was wearing the clothes she had before we made love.

I than thought of my mom and decided i would take Mitchie home and then go see her...I sighed

"What is wrong Lexi?"

"My mom...Look babe i am going to drop you off at your house and you call Miley and do what you have to do with her...I'm going to take a visit with my mom" She nodded in complete agreement.

I dropped Mitchie off at her house and she blew me a kiss before walking through her door. I started to make my way over to my hospital, i felt different and i knew that what i did with Mitchie was the reason. I waved at the nurses as i made my way over to the room my mom was in.

"Hey beautiful" She smiled at me weakly

"Hey..." Her voice cracked

"How you feeling mommy?"

"To be honest...worse baby girl" I sighed and sat in the chair next to her hospital bed

"I love you mom"

"I love you too baby...You have a glow...you seem different...What happend?" She smirked at me, it was amazing how well my mother knew me and knew when something occured in my life.

"Nothing mom" I laughed and she i knew she wouldn't drop it.

"Bull crap Alex you have that same face and glow from when you had your first kiss" She smiled and i giggled.

"I did it mom if you must know"

"You did 'It'?" She emphasized the 'It'

"Yes mom i made love for the first time" Telling her was no problem for me.

"Aw baby did you use protection?" I looked at her funny and then remembered she still thought i was with Nate.

"No mommy i didn't need it...I didn't have sex i made love...i don't love Nate"

"Than who...wait Mitchie? You did it with Mitchie?" i nodded and bit my lip and my mom laughed and shook her head.


	22. Daddy and Chipped paint

**I want to thank everyone who reads my story and the people who take time to review i read each one and they make me smile a whole lot continue to review please it motivates me to keep going :)**

My mother and i continued to talk and she was telling me how much she hated hospital food and the diet they had her on, i laughed at her my mom was something, she was like my best friend. A doctor than came in and interpreted me and my mother than he spoke.

"Excuse me Mrs. Russo the results they are in..." I squeezed my mother's hand and she looked at me and gave me a comforting smile. The doctor spoke again.

"I am sorry Mrs. Russo but what we found was in deed cancer...We can start Chemotherapy in about 2 weeks that is an option for you" He looked at us and in that moment i ran out the room and ran past the nurses and doctors and patients traveling through the hallways and i ran all the way outside to the garden the hospital had on the side. I crashed and slid down to the floor with my back against the brick wall and my face buried in my hands. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, negative thoughts were going through my head what if she died and left me...i needed my mother...It was starting to get dark and i decided that i should go up to my mom and tell her that i am leaving. I know i shouldn't leave her but i just don't know what else to do. I want to show her i am strong.

I knocked on her door and walked in...She had been crying...My mom wasn't a crier...

"I'm sorry mom"

"It's OK baby i know you're hurting"

"I want to go home...I had a long day i don't want to leave you mom but-" she interrupted me

"It's OK hunny go home and get some rest...are you coming tomorrow?" I smiled at her weakly

"Yeah" I left and went home

I never thought that my mom would be going through this...If anything was to happen to her well I would be alone. I don't know if you noticed but my dad is out of the picture, he left us and no not because he wanted to...

_"JERRY!" My mom was crying and i just looked at her hugging my bear tight._

_"Mommy stop screaming" _

_I saw tears rolling down my mom's cheeks and i saw my dad laying in his bed, my mom left the room and i crawled up into bed with my dad._

_"Daddy...Hey daddy you promised me we have a tea party today...daddy sleepy head wake up...daddy...you promised..." I fell silent my dad wouldn't wake up, i kissed him on the cheek and whispered that i loved him i was five when this happened. My mom came into the room and told me to go with her. I didn't understand why there were people in white suits putting my dad on a bed with straps. So many strangers and i was scared. I hugged my moms leg and waved bye to my daddy as he passed us._

_"Bye daddy..."_

I felt warm tears tickle my cheeks, the thought of the last time i saw my dad before he passed away. I went to sleep with thoughts of everyone leaving me...everyone that truly mattered...I would be so alone. I woke up and saw that there was light out side, i texted Mitchie and told her to come over and waited like two hours for her reply. In those two hours i got dressed and made myself pancakes.

Bestfriend:) 12:01 pm : Sorry Lexi i was packing...

I felt my chest tighten and my heart sink to my ass. She was really leaving so far away...I wanted to spend as much time as i could with her I replied that it was OK and she said that she would be there in ten. I sighed and cleaned up a bit...I heard a knock on the door and ran over to answer it...Mitchie looked stunning i let her in and we walked with out fingers linked to my bedroom.

"Your mom still isn't home?"

"Uh no" I didn't want to talk about my mom i wanted to be with Mitchie and focus on being happy before she left.

"When are you leaving?" I couldn't hold off the question any longer

"In 3 days"

"THREE FREAKING DAYS MITCHIE AND YOU TELL ME NOW?" I was furious

"Don't start Alex i didn't want to tell you because i knew if i told you even as soon as i found out you'd act like this"

"OMG i have no time with you I hate this!...Mitchie baby don't leave me stay baby live with me"

"I can't leave my dad Alex"

"Yes you can he left you!" I knew at that instant i shouldn't have said what i just said.

"Really? i didn't think you would go there I'm leaving"

"Mitchie no stop i didn't mean it...It's just your leaving this isn't a joke...I'm hurt"

"I'm hurt too Lexi...I'm leaving the girl i love behind in the town i love the most to a cold place so far away...How do you think i feel?"

"Loving you was a mistake..."

"I can't believe you!" Why was she getting mad at me?

"We shouldn't have fell for each other Mitchie it was a mistake...we let our feelings take over instead of thinking wisely" I put my head down i couldn't believe the words pouring out of my mouth.

"You know what you're right it was a mistake a mistake to trust you when you said you had hope for us...if you really loved me you would do all you can to not give up...but i see that i am the only one putting effort in to keeping things positive" She got up to leave

"POSITIVE MITCHIE? How is any of this positive? you're lost! this is reality your leaving you will move on and i will just be a memory"

"I'm leaving" She walked out the door and i was frustrated with myself.

I walked over to my mom's stash of vodka and poured some in a cup, I drank the whole thing and began to lose balance...I crawled up the steps and went into my room i began to throw things trashing my room. I picked up a frame with a picture of me and Mitchie, she was kissing my on the cheek...I grabbed a bottle of vodka i left on my desk and drank what was left in the bottle. I laid my eyes back on the picture wiped my mouth with my right hand and threw it against my wall chipping off a piece of green paint off my wall.


	23. One couch and Sobs

When i woke up i had a huge headache and my room was trashed, I was laying on my floor and it all came back to me.

"Fuck!"

I looked at the time it was seven in the morning and it was two days until Mitchie will leave to Chicago. I had to fix things...she can't leave mad at me...I have hope for us.

I took a shower and when i got out i was wrapped in my towel i came into my room to seek for clothes, i came across my picture with Mitchie...I felt that lump in my throat and felt horrible, why? why did i do that? I ruined the frame she made me when she went to sleep away camp when we were nine and i said that only a special picture would be placed there and I finally found it and like a dumb ass i ruined it...

I placed the broken frame down on my bed and began to look for clothes, I put on a green tank top and dark blue skinny jeans with green flats that were the same type of green as my shirt. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

I drove to the mall and walked inside i knew exactly where i was going to go, I walked into the store and got what i needed, i went to the next store and got what i needed. I was going to make it up to my baby, i was walking back to the car in the parking lot and i came across Miley.

"Well Well Well, You know Mitchie's leaving right?"

"Yes i do..."

"I just left her house, she seems down about us not being able to be together"

"Miley shut up that isn't why she's down"

"Really because that is what she told me"

"Well she lied...I don't have time for you!"

"I asked her about you"

"I don't care" I opened my car door and she stepped closer to me.

"She said she doesn't want to see you"

I slammed the door as i got in and payed no attention to what Miley was saying. I can do this is what i kept saying the whole way driving to Mitchie's house.

I finally got there and grabbed what i bought, I took a big breath and climbed out of the car, i was getting closer to the door and i finally was now in front of it. I knocked and was now in front of her dad.

"Hey Sir...Is Mitchie here?"

"She gave me a strict order that she doesn't want to see you Alex I'm sorry"

"Please sir it would only take a minute i need her to hear me out"

"Come in" He sighed and i smiled to myself.

He went upstairs i guess to get Mitchie and i sat on the couch it was the only thing in the living room everything else was in boxes.

"What do you want" I heard Mitchie's voice behind me

"Hear me out" She rolled her eyes

"Go on..."

"I got this for you..." I handed her the gifts

"Thanks...but you can't buy my forgiveness with my favorite color roses and- " she opened the tiny box and became silent, her eyes grew wide and she spoke again.

"Oh Lexi it's beautiful..." It was a necklace the shape of a heart and it opened it had a picture of me and Mitchie when we first met and on one side and the other side had a picture of us kissing recently, in the back of the necklace it was engraved with a 'M' and a 'A' and a plus sign in between the letters. I stepped closer and took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck, when i put it on she turned to face me.

"I know i can't buy your forgiveness...I'm sorry Mitchie i want to make this work I'll wait, you won't be in Chicago forever right? I have hope for us and i know in my heart we are meant to be" I placed my hand gently on her cheek, her eyes broke away from mine.

"I'm scared Lexi"

"Of what?"

"Not having you around..."

"Baby be strong we can do this like you said it isn't our time right now...I Love you" I placed my lips on hers, the kiss was filled with passion.

I pulled away because i heard someone clear their throat. It was her dad and i felt awkward kissing her in front of him, he could have killed me.

"Guys i think we need to talk" He said it in such a serious tone

"Sir i swear we weren't going to do anything it was just a kiss" Mitchie interupted me

"Lexi shut up" She giggled and we followed him to the one couch in the living room.

"Mitchie hunny i didn't want you to have to move with me but you know that everything i have is in Chicago"

"I know dad"

"And Alex i am so sorry that i have to take Mitchie away from you but I can't leave her here"

"I know sir...I love your daughter so much sir and i believe we will be together just not at the moment, we will have our time" I gave a smile to Mitchie and i saw that she was crying.

"Mitchie baby I know you don't want to move but what else can i do...Baby don't cry" Mitchie finally spoke

"Dad i can't do this...I'm not moving i can't leave her! with out her i am broken! I need her dad" she was now sobbing

"I hate to be an ass about it Mitch but we are moving" He got up and sighed and left the room.


	24. Games and Pictures

I looked over at Mitchie and sighed...

"Why don't we have as much fun as possible these 2 days before you leave?" I bit my lip and smiled hoping she wouldn't turn me down.

She didn't speak she wiped her tears grabbed my hand and she dragged me out the door. I got in the car an started to drive i blasted the music. Call me Maybe was playing and i looked over at her and smiled she giggled and began to sing a long with the song.

"Hey i just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" She winked at me and i giggled.

"You are such a dork"

"I know but i am your dork" she bit her lip and i gave her a peck on the lips and put my eyes back on the road.

The whole drive was listening to Mitchie sing Justin Bieber and Beyonce. I finally put my turn signal on and pulled into a parking lot. Mitchie looked out the window and looked back at me with the biggest smile.

"OMG Lexi AHHHHH" She grabbed my face and gave me a big kiss. SWAG i winked and smiled to myself

"Come on" We got out the car and she ran to the entrance

"Bae slow down" i giggled and she stopped and waited until i got to the door

She placed her fingers perfectly in between mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek before we entered. This is so corny but i took her to Chuck-E-Cheese, but i know Mitchie and well she loves this place no matter how old she is. I have to admit it this place is amazing, good pizza, fun games and prizes.

They stamped our hands and i went to go buy tokens, I glanced over at Mitchie and she was looking around at all the games and i laughed at her. The guy gave me the tokens but spoke before i walked away.

"Hey cutie"

"Uh thanks?" I saw Mitchie walk over and she glared at the guy

"Lexi baby lets go" I saw the guys face and all he said was HOT...I laughed and grabbed my baby's hand, and took her over to Ski ball

I put in the tokens and rolled a few balls than told Mitchie to try (she sucks).

"Lexi you know i am not good at this" She walked over and i handed her a ball

"Try" I went behind her and held her waist while she rolled and she giggled.

She missed but i gave her a kiss on the cheek anyway, i saw a little girl look over at us. I felt awkward i forgot that we were at a place where it was filled with children i should be careful don't want any screaming parents.

"Mitch want pizza?"

"OMG yes i am starving" We passed screaming kids fighting for tokens, I looked over at Mitchie and we laughed as we took our seats in a booth

"I will be back i am going to get the pizza" I bit my bottom lip

"Hurry bae i will miss you" She winked

I went to the same guy that gave me the tokens and gave him my order. He nodded and went to give the cook the paper and he came back.

"You into girls?" he had a cute smile

"Uh yeah that girl over there" I pointed over at Mitchie "Is my baby"

"She's lucky to have a hottie like you"

"She is isn't she" He gave me my order and i walked over back to Mitchie.

"Why'd you point at me" She must have been really hungry because she grabbed a slice of pizza right when i placed it down.

"I was showing you off" I smirked

After me and Mitchie ate we went to the photo booth and took pictures

"Pose!"

The first picture was her on my lap gasping with a hand over her mouth and i was kissing her on the cheek. The second picture was her looking the other way at her nails like a little diva and i was blowing kisses at her. The third picture was us hugging, the fourth was her giving me a kiss on the cheek and of course i was all red. The last picture she planted her lips on mine.

I walked out the booth and grabbed the pictures and couldn't help but smile, today had been perfect. It was time to go, we walked out the door and got into the car and i gave her the pictures.

"Keep them" I smiled at her.

"No you keep them" She gave them back

"How about this" I let her keep the first picture and the fourth picture and i took the second and third.

"What about the last one?"

I didn't answer i smiled and started the car. She looked at me weird, the car ride was again with Mitchie singing and occasional quick peck kisses and then we finally arrived. I got out and Mitchie followed

"Lexi why are we at the park?"

"You'll see" I grabbed her hand and we walked with our fingers linked and i was looking around for a perfect tree.

"This one!"

"This one what?"

"This is our tree" I smiled at her and pulled out my pocket knife

I carved in "Mitchie and Lexi Together Until Hell Starts To Freeze". Mitchie hugged be from behind and turned to face her

"I am not done"

"What else are you going to do Russo?" She giggled and i took out the last picture out of my pocket and got on my knees and began to dig

I dug a pretty deep hole with my fingers and put the picture into the hole, it was right in front of the tree.

"You are a cornball and i love you" She gave me a kiss and i pulled away and spoke

"I am your corn ball and I love you more" I pulled her back into the kiss.

The kiss was filled with passion, my hands crept down her back and her hands were wrapped around my neck. Her tongue licked my bottom lip and i opened my mouth, our tongues battled and than she did what i loved the most she bit my bottom lip softly and i let a moan escape. She pulled away and smirked. I was lost in her brown eyes.

"Mitchie when we finally get together and have kids i can't wait to bring them to this tree and dig out that picture" I smiled

"Kids?" She looked at me and i got nervous

"y-yes i mean i want to marry you some day adn have kids" I looked at her with hopeful eyes

"I can't wait for that day i become your wife Lexi"


	25. Last date and Nachos

I went to the hospital after i dropped Mitchie off. I walked in and waved at the nurses making my way over to my moms room and i walked in and saw her there in smiles.

"Hey baby"

"Hey mom why so happy" I giggled

"I'm coming home today...but they want me back in a week and a half to start the treatment"

"That's great can you come home like now?"

"Yeah i just have to wait for the nurses to come back and i can be on my way" She smiled and i ran over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She got dressed and ready and we talked to kill time waiting for the nurses to come back. She gave me a smirk and a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You and Mitchie weren't alone in the house right?"

"Mom gross stop!"

"I am just saying hunny"

"No mom we weren't...It was one time...actually today we had an amazing time i took her to Chuck-E-Cheese, it was fun"

"Aw...you guys are adorable together I'm glad she makes you happy" my mom smiled at me

"Too bad she is moving...I have tomorrow with her and that's it she's gone...but we will be together in the future...she promised"

My mom looked at me and bit her lip, she was holding back any negative comments that might hurt my feelings i could tell because she always bit her lip when she was holding back words.

The nurses finally came and i drove my mom and I home, I helped her in to bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I went to my room and closed my eyes, tomorrow was going to be another fun day with Mitchie and than...she's gone.

When i woke up i smelled pancakes and ran downstairs, My mom was cooking...I missed this waking up and having her make breakfast. I smiled at her and she pointed over to the table and i looked over my plate was already made.

"I knew you would wake up soon so i set a plate up for you"

"Mom you didn't have too"

"Hun i wanted to i miss cooking, a couple of days in the hospital is sickening" I laughed at took a seat, i didn't eat until she sat with her plate too.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked me while putting a fork full of pancakes in her mouth, i swallowed the piece i had in my mouth and responded.

"Taking Mitchie bowling and then to a movie" I gave her a half-smile

"Aw that sounds great"

"How about you mom"

"Oh nothing just you know...going out" I smiled big

"And may i ask to where?"

"Some guy you know..."

"A date?" she nodded and we shrieked my mom was always afraid to date so this was a big moment...she hasn't been with ANYONE since my dad. She thought i would hold her back but i just want my mom happy.

I went to get ready for my date with Mitchie i texted her that i was on my way and she responded with a heart. I told mom i was taking the car and she nodded.

I was now in front of Mitchie's house, i saw the for sale sign on her lawn and i felt like i was going to cry but i held them back because i was going to be happy.

Mitchie ran over to the car and got inside

"And where will my love take me today" She sounded so happy

"Well i was thinking bowling and a movie?"

"Yes" She leaned over and gave me a kiss

I started to drive and we arrived to the bowling alley, we walked in and i felt all eyes on us. Most of the school came here it was like the hang out spot, but i was here to bowl and be with Mitchie so the eyes didn't affect me.

I got me and her bowling shoes and we got to our lane

"Lexi you sure you want to be here people are like looking at us"

"Yes baby i do" I gave her a reassuring smile

"But...Nate and his friends are here"

"You want to go?"

"kind of..." i grabbed her hand and we walked over to the exit i put the shoes back on the counter and left through the door

"I'm sorry" She said when we got in to the car

"It's OK Mitch" I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

I drove her to the movie and we went to watch 'Mama' Me and her loved scary movies and i also got to hold her during the whole movie because even though she liked to watch them at the same time she was a punk.

We walked fingers linked in to the movie and sat in the very back...I thought that we were going to watch the movie but i guess not.

When the movie started Mitchie began to kiss my neck and of course i didn't stop her, than she moved to kiss my jaw and then she bit my lip softly pulling it and then she sucked it. I kissed her back hungrily, my hands knotted in her hair and her hands roaming in my shirt. We were like this during the whole movie. The credits started to roll and i pulled away from her.

"Um bae" I pointed to the screen

"That was like the best movie" She winked and i shook my head

We got into the car and i looked over at her

"where to next my lady?"

"Anywhere Lexi"

"Nachos?"

"YES!" I knew her so well, she loved this little place where all they sold was nachos and we use to go there every single day after school in middle school days.

I walked into the place and she ran to the counter she ordered the nachos and i went to sit in the booth. i played with my fingers and looked up when she arrived.

"This has been amazing baby" I giggled at her calling me baby because the butterflies began to flutter in my stomach

"I know" I sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow"

"We will be together...i promise"

"I hope.."


	26. Lies? and Decide

**this is the last chapter i hope you enjoy it... Please review saying if you want a sequel :D thanks **

Today is the day she is on her way to Chicago...Moving so far away from me. I don't know if this is goodbye or not i want to believe it isn't but c'mon the chance she will wait for me only happens in fairy tales. She is leaving at noon, that is what she texted me last night and it is thirty minutes before the time she is leaving. I am laying in my bed staring up at my ceiling wondering if i should get up and go see her one last time but it'll hurt way too much.

I received about twenty text messages from her no joke all demanding to be with her until she left, but why? i don't want to watch her pull off in her dads truck and be left in front of an empty house. I got up and went downstairs and my mom was watching TV.

"Hunny Mitchie is leaving in like twenty minutes"

"I'm not going"

"Baby i think you will be real mad at yourself if you don't go"

"Mom if i do go i will be mad at myself i can't watch her leave me"

"She said she promised didn't she Alex"

"Mom promises were meant to be broken, i don't know mom it's just maybe the time with her and the promises we were making were exaggerated what are the chances of us being together, it only happens in movies and this isn't a movie it is reality" I know i sound all cold but it was the truth.

"Alex do with what ever keeps you less hurting..." I sat there with my mom crying siletnly not knowing what to do, Mitchie was leaving in 10 minutes and it took me like 8 minutes to get there, if i left now i might catch her..

"I HAVE TO GO SEE MY BABY!" I shouted in my moms ear she shook her head and laughed.

I ran all the way to Mitchie's house and she was crying on her porch and her dad was beeping and waiting for her to get inside the car. I saw her from the distance fiddle with her necklace.

"BABY" I shouted and i saw her head shoot up

"LEXI" She ran to me and i picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her face buried in my neck. We were in that position for like a whole two minutes before i put her down and we stared into each others eyes and she spoke.

"I thought you weren't going to show" She smiled and i wiped her tears

"I wasn't but i needed to see you one last time"

"Lexi you are going to see me again i promise"

"I don't know..." I put my head down and she picked it up looking straight into my eyes.

"Baby i promise...wait for me?"

"I promise..." I smiled and placed my lips on hers

This kiss was one of the best, it wasn't sexual or quick, it was no other word but perfect. Our lips moving in sync she had her hands on my cheeks and i had my hands on her lower back...we pulled away

"I love you" I felt tears hit my cheeks

"I love you too" Her dad beeped the horn

"NOO!" I felt more tears stream and i pulled Mitchie into my arms and gave her a hug never wanting to let her go

"Lexi I'll be back baby" I let her go and put my head down

She got into the car and gave me a half-smile, i gave her one in return and there she went and the car pulled off. I hope she doesn't lie about coming back to me and i am happy i decided to come see her. I walked back home feeling half empty but with hope she will return...


End file.
